


Feeling better

by Dominatrix



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could a mentalist make somebody fall in love?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling better

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely Zain, who encouraged me to start watching this show. Thank you very much dear ♥

“Jane!”

Lisbon’s voice was a little impatient – as always, but today it was not the undertone of _Jane, I will find you and then you’ll better run_. It was more something like _Jane, I’m confused and I need your help._

“What’s wrong?”, Jane asked while he entered her office and put down a cup on her desk. He had brought her coffee, black, a tiny bit of milk and no sugar. He knew how she liked her coffee when it was so early, far too early for anybody else being here.

“You’re a mentalist”, Lisbon started. Jane frowned and looked at her, rather puzzled than anything else.

“I appreciate your deduction. Yes, I am.”

“And mentalists are manipulators of behaviour. Of what you think and what you do. I looked it up, you know?” She pointed at the screen behind her.

“Thanks to Google” Jane murmured. “But what do you want to know?”

„Could a mentalist make somebody fall in love?“

“I’m not quite sure what you want to say. I’m a mentalist, not Cupid.”

“I know, but could you? Could you give somebody the feeling that this person can’t live without you any longer, and every second without you would be torture? Could you manipulate the feelings of this person so much that this particular person would feel lost in her own head because she doesn’t know what is real and what’s manipulation?”

“Could we – just hypothetically – say that this particular person is you? It would make your explanation much easier to follow. You know I’m useless without my first coffee in the morning.”

Lisbon nodded lightly and took a sip of her coffee. She smiled. Jane was able to make this horrible liquid out of their old machine in the main office taste like coffee. “Perfect” she mumbled. Then she looked up at him again and nodded.

“Just hypothetically.”

 

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t just _make_ you fall in love with me, not through manipulation. I could make you feel desire to be around me, or to touch me, but love is far too complex to be planted in your mind.”

“Oh God” she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked lowly.

She shook her head. “No. I’m not feeling better at all. I’m just wondering…” She put the cup back on her desk and stood up. Her pace was fast when she approached him, but the expression in her eyes was insecure when she looked at him, a green sea of confusion and doubt.

“I’m listening” he replied quietly. He heard his own heart beat racing in his head. She was standing far too close, but, however, still not close enough. He wanted to touch her face, to tell her everything would be alright if she would just give in right now, just for this one time.

 

She wasn’t much shorter than he was, so she could nearly meet him on eye-level when she put one of her hands in his neck to pull him down. His caress of his fingertips on her cheek made both of them shiver before they finally gave up and met in a slow, careful kiss.

Her lips tasted like coffee, but much sweeter and much more dangerous. He knew that this was addictive. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t because it just felt too good. Her hair in his hands, her slim body pressed against his…It all felt too soft to be Lisbon.

But maybe he had been wrong about her, and maybe she was the one he couldn’t read in perfectly.

“Lisbon” he whispered against her lips while he opened his eyes very slowly to keep something of this cosy dimness inside of him. Her eyes shone when they met his, and the sparkle in them was far more than he had expected. She mumbled something, but he couldn’t understand it. He saw it as an invitation to go on.

“Are you feeling better _now_?”

“Yes” she replied lowly and with a warm smile in her voice.

“I’m feeling so much better.”


End file.
